UFO catcher
by norufuumi
Summary: Kaito mengajak Len ke Game Center. Apa yang akan Len dan Kaito dapatkan di sana? Lame summary and title  orz  Warning: shounen-ai


Beberapa akhir ini hujan selalu turun deras seperti tiada henti. Membuat tubuh menjadi malas karena kelembaban dan udara dingin yang menyelimuti.

Mata hijau seperti zamrud menatap ke arah langit yang sedang menurunkan hujan untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Matanya ikut menjadi sedikit suram dan bosan karena cuaca yang seperti ini. Sambil bersandar di trali besi beranda rumahnya yang sudah mendingin karena hujan, dia memainkan rintik hujan dengan jemarinya yang sudah berwarna pucat.

'Haaah~' dia menghela nafas. Merasa sudah bosan akhirnya dia memtuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mencari kehangatan.

*bruuk* suara tubuhnya yang dijatuhkan ke atas kasur empuk bergema di ruangan itu. Dengan posisi terlungkup dia menghirup dalam-dalam selimut yang berada dibawahnya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas dengan sekuat tenaga.

*bzzzz* *buzzz* *buzzz*

Suara getaran handphone dan bunyi ringtone menggelitik telinganya. Dia menengok ke arah meja tempat dia menaruh telepon genggamnya. Matanya terfokus kearah handphone yang sudah berhenti bergetar, berharap benda itu bisa melayang dan berpindah tempat kearah dirinya berada sekarang.

Kedua tangannya menopang seluruh badannya untuk bangkit. Perlahan dia berjalan lunglai menuju sang handphone dan mengambilnya.

Satu pesan muncul di layar. Pengirimnya adalah orang bernama Kaito.

'Len-kun! Lusa kau ada waktu tidak? Mau pergi ke game center bersamaku?' (smile)

Pesan itu membuat dirinya menjadi bersemangat kembali. Sesegera dia membalas pesan singkat itu.

'Boleh-boleh, aku terlalu banyak waktu luang minggu ini :D'

*buzzzz* *buzzzz* pesannya kembali dibalas oleh Kaito.

'ok! Kita ketemu di stasiun xxx jam 9. Sampai jumpa lusa!'

Balasan terakhir bertuliskan kata 'ok' dan emoticon tertawa dia kirim untuk mengakhiri tawaran dari orang yang bernama Kaito itu.

* * *

><p>Hari yang sudah dinanti berbeda dari hari yang bisasanya. Tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hari yang cerah. Senyum ceria menghiasi wajahnya. Sambil menyeringgai dia meregangkan tubuhnya.<p>

"Huaa! Cuacanya cerah sekali hari ini! Tahu saja kalau aku mau pergi dengan Kaito." Wajahnya terasa hangat ketika menyebutkan nama teman, sekaligus producer, dan juga composer lagu di single barunya.

Mata hijaunya tertuju ke jam dinding yang menempel di tengah kamarnya. Masih satu jam lagi dari janji yang sudah ditentukan. Yah daripada telat lebih baik dia pergi sekarang.

Sambil bergumam lagu SPICE! Dia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dengan semangat meneriakkan 'ittekimasu!' walaupun di rumahnya saat itu tidak ada siapapun.

'Semoga hari ini menyenangkan!'

* * *

><p>Sepuluh menit lebih awal dia datang ke stasiun tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu.<p>

Len melihat ke arah jam tangannya 'Wah terlalu cepat sepuluh menit! Padahal tadi aku sudah berjalan lambat sekali.'

Kedua matanya menjelajah dan mengobservasi sekelilingnya. Berharap bisa menemukan sesosok lelaki tinggi berwajah lembut di balik kerumunan orang yang ada.

*pats* "Yo! Len-kun!"

Tepukan ringan dipundaknya dan suara lelaki yang memanggil namanya tiba-tiba sedikit mengagetkan dirinya.

Ketika menengok ke arah kiri, dia menemukan wajah lelaki yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Hou! Kaito! Cepat sekali kau datang!"

"Haha, kau juga datang lebih cepat."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum senang melihat satu sama lain. Mungkin kalau bisa terlihat, ada background bunga-bunga dan kilauan cahaya muncul di belakang mereka seperti di kebayakan shoujo manga. Apa yang kurang ketika dua ikemen ini berkumpul! XD

* * *

><p>"Pokoknya pengeluaran tidak boleh lebih dari 2000yen!" Len menatap wajah Kaito dengan serius.<p>

"Um!" Kaito mengangguk pasti. Setuju dengan pernyataan Len.

"Yosha! Kita mulai challenge pertama!"

15 menit kemudian…

"haaah~" Len menghela nafas "Kenapa hanya dapat coklat T_T aaah~ 2000yen kuuu!" Kepala Len tertunduk karena kalah.

"Ayo semangatlah, masih banyak game yang lain." Kaito menepuk-nepuk pundak Len untuk menyemangati.

"Haaaaiiiii…" mata zamrudnya melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan "Kaito! Ayo kita main itu!" wajah ikemen nan shota merekah kembali.

"UFO catcher?"

"Un un!" Len mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku sudah kapok main catcher… kau saja yang main ya?" dengan senyuman khasnya, Len berusaha menghipnotis Kaito untuk menuruti perintahnya (LOL XD)

Kaito hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju tempat UFO catcher berada diikuti Len di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>"Hebaaaaat!" bola mata hijau Len yang besar makin bertambah besar karena terkagum-kagum.<p>

Kaito dengan mudahnya mendapatkan dua buah kipas lipat bergambarkan emoticon yang lucu dan imut.

"Itu boleh untukku?"

"Tentu saja ini untukmu." Kaito tersenyum lembut sambil menyerahkan kedua kipas lipat ke tangan Len.

"Arigatou, Kaito!" Len sangat senang mendapatkan sesuatu dari orang yang dia kagumi selama ini. Pasti 2 kipas itu akan dijaga baik-baik dan tidak akan pernah diberikan kepada siapapun jika ada orang yang meminta kipas itu. (sekalipun Rin yang minta)

* * *

><p>Hampir satu hari penuh mereka bermain di Game Center dan akhirnya tibalah waktu untuk berpisah.<p>

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali! Terima Kasih sudah mau mengajakku." Len mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Kaito.

"Um, terima kasih juga sudah mau menemaniku." Kaito tersenyum tulus, menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Len yang terlihat berkilauan oleh pantulan cahaya.

Len berjalan selangkah maju mendekati Kaito dan…

*cup*

Sambil berjinjit, Len mencium pipi Kaito.

"Sankyuu…" kepala Len hanya bisa tertunduk ketika dia sadar apa yang barusan ia lakukan ke Kaito.

Si kepala biru sedikit terkejut dan pipinya sedikit memerah dengan ucapan terima kasih yang diberikan Len.

"Aahahaha~" Kaito tetawa canggung "Jyaa, sampai jumpa…. Lagi…"

Len mengerti kata-kata itu. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sedih mendengar ucapan perpisahan itu. Bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi, hanya saja butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa bertemu kembali. Itupun biasanya hanya karena urusan pekerjan.

"Unh, sampai jumpa lagi." Tidak, dia tidak boleh terhanyut dalam perasaan sensitif seperti ini.

"Jya naa~" Kaito tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Len yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"Bye bye!" Len mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan semangat. Kaito yang mendengarnya menoleh ke arah si rambut pirang dan tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Len membalas lambai tangan itu kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dari Kaito untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sambil bersiul-siul senang dia memainkan kipas lipat hasil tangkapan sang composer hari itu.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah Len memutuskan untuk meng-update blognya dan menceritakan kejadian hari ini. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah akibat terlalu banyak bermain di Game Center.<p>

Dua buah kipas lipat dari Kaito dia rentangkan dan diletakannya dengan hati-hati diatas penyangga, kemudian memfoto kipas itu.

'Yosh! Ini bahan buat update blog nanti!' Len membatin dengan semangat

Keesokan harinya Len mengupdate blog kesayangannya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi di Game Center bersama Kaito waktu. Tetapi dia tidak menuliskan bagian kalau dia mencium Kaito di sana. Takut dengan respon yang diberikan oleh para fansnya (haha ^^;)

Saat memeriksa kembali dua kipas pemberian Kaito, ada sesuatu yang muncul dibalik penyangga kedua kipas itu. "Eeh? apa ini?" Len mendekati benda itu dan menariknya perlahan. Bentuknya sama seperti kedua kipas lipat yang ada.

"Eeee?" Len benar-benar terkejut saat itu. Kenapa bisa kipasnya bertambah menjadi tiga buah?

Ditengah kebingungan akan misteri kipas lipat, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka kencang.

"LEEENN!" suara tinggi itu…

"Rin! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau masuk kamarku harus ketuk pintu dulu!" Len memasang wajah kesal kearah saudara kembarnya.

"Eh? Kenapa harus? Kita ini kan saudara!" Rin memberikan alasan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Len yang masih cemberut.

Mata Rin menangkap sesuatu benda di tangan Len. "Apa itu?"

Len merentangkan kipas lipat itu lebar-lebar untuk memperlihatkan gambar emoticon lucu di tengahnya kepada Rin. "Kipas Lipat. Kaito yang menangkapnya untukku kemarin di Game Center."

"Kyaaa~ Kawaii~ !" Rin memberikan komentar.

Lagi-lagi mata saudara kembarnya menangkap sesuatu. "hee? ternyata ada ada banyak rupanya." Rin menatap polos ke arah dua kipas lipat yang lain di belakang Len. "Boleh minta satu?" Sambil memiringkan kepalanya Rin merayu Len dengan senyum 'kawaii' andalannya.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapaaa tidak boleeh? Nee, Len! aku minta satu!" Rin merengek sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Len.

"Tidak maaauuuuu! " Len berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat Rin.

"AAHH! LEN PELIT!" Rin akhirnya berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Len dan bersungut kesal meninggalkan kamar Len.

"WEEEE!" Len menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Rin yang sudah pergi dari kamarnya.

Seperti janjinya, dia tidak akan memberikan kipas ini kepada siapapun. Karena ini pemberian dari Kaito, His Secret Crush…

-fin-

* * *

><p>AN: Holaaa~ Fuu disini! ( ´ ▽ ` ) ini fanfict pertama saya di dunia Vocaloid. Mohon maaf dengan keanehan dan misstypo yang ada m(_ _)m Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh update'an blognya VALSHE-san （´ω`） Entah kenapa kalau denger nama VALSHE dan minato/Tourai, pasti asosiasinya langsung Len x Kaito, hahaha~ ヽ(´∀`)ノ *mulai ga jelas*

Terima Kasih banyak sudah membaca Fanfict aneh buatan saya ini. Kalau berkenan silahkan di Review.

Arigatou! （´・ω・`）


End file.
